


The Firefly Defrag

by Boysn



Series: Mink Week 2015 [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mink touches Clear's neck they find out robot's have erogenous zones. Mink Week day 4 Sugar/Spice. This is...both? More Spice than sugar, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firefly Defrag

**Author's Note:**

> As with all event works this is unedited. I feel like it fell a little bit a part as it got later when I was writing. Late night writing is not my forte. Also, a day late, sorry!

Mink blinked at the perfect seafood platter in front of him. Just like the perfection delivered at lunch and breakfast. He had eaten like a king for the past three days. 

“You don't have to do this,” he said picking up his utensils. No sense in letting it go to waste. 

“Nonsense, Mink-san, you're letting me stay with you,” Clear chirped, “It's the least I can do!” 

The robot had appeared at Mink's door with a smile on his face and a frown in his eyes. Clear was the last person he expected to see, but it seemed this was the last place Clear expected to end up. Mink heard the stories about how Aoba and his now significant other were doing fine, as well as everyone else involved in the Toue take down. Clear felt obsolete. 

“I can help with lots of things if you'll let me, Mink-san!” Clear enthused while cleaning the kitchen. Mink continued to eat in silence. “You built all of this, right, Mink-san,” Clear continued trying to make conversation. Mink looked up to see the robot rubbing his gloved hand along the walls.

Mink's curiosity piqued, “How did you know?” he asked. 

Clear smiled, “Because Mink-san has a specific style of work. It shows though in everything,” he said picking up a stool at the bar. “I can tell this and the cabin were made by the same person. And that there,” Clear pointed to the table, “And that,” Clear pointed to the bookcase. 

Mink wiped his mouth and got up with his plate, “You're right,” he said making his way to the sink. 

Clear put the stool down, “Let me, Mink-san!” he said making a grab for the dish. 

Mink held the plate out of reach, “No, are you trying to make me lazy?” he said grabbing a rag. 

“It's not in Mink-san to be lazy! I just want to help!” Clear became frantic, as if cleaning the plate was his livelihood. “Please, give it to me! I can do it!” 

“Sit down, relax, you've been cooking since dawn,” Mink ordered scrubbing the grimy plate. 

This was the robot's problem. He felt worthless if he wasn't constantly making life easier for those around him. He didn't realize that just existing was enough and that he, Clear, too deserved relaxation and comfort. 

“You've been working since dawn too! I'm a robot, I can't get tired!” Clear exclaimed, his voice wavering. 

Mink sighed and opened the window above the sink, tossing the plate out like a frisbee. There was a small crash in the distance. 

“There, now there is no plate to clean,” Mink said turning to Clear's bewildered face. “I'm tired of you pampering me and expecting nothing in return,” he added. 

Clear looked out the window then back to Mink, “I don't under--” 

“Sit down,” Mink ordered again, nearing the end of his nerve. Clear could sense it and obeyed. 

“While it's true there are those who would love nothing more than to be waited on hand and foot, most humans are not like that,” Mink said walking behind Clear. “Most of us like to take and give equally. Lately, that has been disproportionate with us.”

Clear turned to look at Mink, “But that makes sense in this case! I'm a robot...I'm...I'll never be human,” Clear mumbled the last bit. 

“I've mulled over Toue's schematics. You are, mostly at least, human,” Mink said putting a hand atop Clear's head, making the latter face forward. 

“But-” 

“Just for a moment let me give something to you,” Mink said easing his hands onto Clear's shoulders. “I know you feel sensations. Tell me if this feels good,” he said beginning to knead. 

Clear took a shuddering breath as strong fingers kneaded his pseudo flesh. Mink's hands worked with a specific style. Clear could glance around room and see the other man's work. Mink's skills were gentle but he didn't allow the materials to conquer him. He would fight with the knots of giving pines and hardy oaks all the same. 

“Is this a knot?” Mink asked, jarring Clear from his thoughts, “Uh, sometimes with repetitive movement...” Clear paused as he felt a jolt of pleasure spread across his shoulders. The 'knot' dissolved. “...My hydraulic oil will gather in pockets.” 

“You need to cut back on the lavish cooking,” Mink said moving his hands up to Clear's neck. 

The robot no longer had it in him to object. He felt like his was getting defragmented under Mink's massage. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back. 

Mink sighed, “You should bow instead. I can't get to the back of your neck like this.” When Clear didn't respond Mink's fingers circled the pale neck, fingers grazing at the throat. A throat massage wasn't unheard of but Mink figured if Clear had any more knots that they wouldn't be there. 

The robot's skin was so pale that, with his neck stretched, Mink could see the coils and tubes that ran beneath. They looked like veins and arteries. Mink worked his fingers a little deeper, causing the tubing to slide beneath. He walked his digits up and down watching the 'veins' move and the skin take on a pink hue. When it began to look irritated Mink moved to withdraw but was stopped. 

Clear gently placed Mink's hands back over his throat. It was the first request other than 'let me stay with you' Clear had made. How could Mink say no? 

He grasped rougher and used his palms to cover all of Clear's throat and squeezed. Not hard enough to choke, but enough to constrict the airway a little. When Clear gasped Mink released. To his surprise Clear's adam's apple was slightly illuminated. It looked like a firefly. 

“Don't stop,” Clear gasped grabbing Mink's hands and pressing them back to his throat. 

Clear's cheeks were pink and his breath was labored. Mink's eyes widened as he noticed what was happening. The evidence was standing between Clear's legs. It was Mink's turn to gasp.

“Clear...your throat...there's a--”

“Don't stop, Mink, don't stop,” Clear whispered, saliva spilling from the corner of his mouth. 

Mink didn't know what to do. Clear not using an honorific was out of character. In fact, everything the robot had done since being touched was out of character. Was Clear even aware of what was happening? 

Mink took his hands away and stepped back. He needed to assess the other's condition. Clear opened his eyes and blinked before quickly turning in his chair, “Mink-san!” he begged. 

At least this sounds more like him than before, Mink thought. “Your throat, do you know what's happening? Is it dangerous?” he asked. 

Clear took a deep breath and looked confused for a moment before his hand moved to his neck. Clear shook his head. 

“I don't know what's happening but I know it's not dangerous. If it were my systems would warn me,” he said squeezing himself, the light barely peeking through his fingers. “It's not the same,” he said, pink eyes locking with Mink's. 

The robot wanted to keep going but where were they headed? Clear couldn't answer that question and maybe it wasn't his place to. Mink had to decide on his own what he would do. Moments ago he wanted to return a favor to a friend. Was that still the situation or had it changed? Was this still just a favor? 

“Mink-saaaan,” Clear purred sitting back down in the chair, tossing his head back to rest across the top rail. The firefly light shined like a beacon. Clear stretched his arms out towards the Native. Mink had one more thing to say before he acted. 

“Do you understand this will get sexual if we continue?” he asked with a dry mouth. This was the first time in years he had this type of encounter and his own body was beginning to show it's monstrous craving. 

Clear's hands beckoned Mink to come closer, “Yes,” he answered. 

Mink wasn't sure he could remember how to have sex with a human, much less please a robot, but he was sure they both needed to lose their clothes. He reached out and grabbed gloved wrist, dragging his grip down the fabric rolled off. The watch came next. 

Mink moved into Clear's arms and took the ghostly white neck into his dark hands. Clear moaned and the light grew brighter as Mink squeezed. 

The sound Clear made was inhuman. It pitched from low to high and to low again, with no middle tones, in less than a second. Mink released, spreading his arms out wide to keep Clear from grabbing them. 

The robot found something else to grab as he reached behind him and encircled Mink's hips, pulling him flush to the back of the chair. Again Mink's hands dove down, taking Clear's breath away. Dark palms hid the light but did nothing to extinguish it. 

Clear made noises like he was malfunctioning, but Mink didn't stop this time. He reeled Clear up by his neck and yanked till Clear's back was pressed to Mink's chest. Mink then took several steps back till he hit a wall. Clear's ass now rubbing against Mink's fully erect cock. 

“Mo-OOo-re,” Clear's ethereal moans begged. 

Mink moved a hand down to the front of Clear's baggy pants. The fronts were soaked. After undoing them they dropped to the floor effortlessly. He began roughly pumping Clear's massive girth, surprised at the weight his grip. 

Mink had been with men in the past and had never met one who was bigger than himself. With one hand pumping and one choking Clear's member continued to swell. It was possible the robot was even bigger. 

Mink quickly released his hold to take off his own restricting clothes. Clear took opportunity to face Mink, grabbing the back of the other man's head and pressing it to his neck. 

“Oh, God,” Mink whispered before taking the light between his teeth. The sounds that erupted from Clear would've been eerie had they been heard out of context. Mink sucked on the bobbing adam's apple. 

Clear stepped out of his pants completely and jumped, wrapping his legs around Mink's naked hips. Neither had had time to kick off their boots. There was a loud thud as Clear's foot struck the wall. 

It was all moving so fast and Mink found himself desperately trying to keep up with Clear's mounting desire. Carful not to trip on the jeans around his ankles, Mink turned pinned Clear to the wall. He took his mouth away from the glowing throat and saw the light was even brighter. 

“MiIIiinK!” Clear screamed wildly, pulling at the other's shirt till the buttons flew off. Mink tucked his arms beneath Clear's legs, spreading the robot open. Another thing he knew from Toue's schematics was self lubrication. Clear's body would make sure it was ready.

Mink couldn't hold back any longer and lowered Clear down onto his hardness. The tight, wet heat almost made Mink come prematurely, but he fought for control. 

Not yet, savor this, savor him, Mink thought. 

When he calmed himself Mink gave a small thrust. Clear's legs shot straight out and the Native couldn't tell whether the strange screams were from pain or pleasure. 

“How... guh...are you?” Mink choked out while pressing in deep, feeling his own pleasure. 

Clear took a hold of Mink's loose hair and tugged his face back into his neck. Mink bit down lightly at first, but added more pressure as Clear's hips began frantically rolling. The robot was becoming uncontrollable and he was extremely heavy. Mink had no choice but to turn and fall onto the table. Mink's feet were still tangled in his pants so the move was sloppy, but Clear didn't seem to mind. 

Mink hectically thrust. He lost all ability to think outside of fucking Clear into the table. Pale hands continued to tug sweetly at his dark hair. The heel of Clear's boots bounced up and down on Mink's ass. Their bodies slapping offered a rhythmic percussion to Clear's melodic voice. 

Mink chewed and gnashed but never hard enough to break the skin. Finally, after a few minutes Mink's pleasure began to peak. 

“Clear, un, I'm-”

“Put it in me, put it in me, put it in ME!” Clear screamed hugging Mink tighter to him. Those words were all it took. Mink came harder than he ever had, burying his seed deep. 

Not a moment later Mink felt a fountain of warmth spread across his belly. Looking down he saw white liquid flowing from Clear's dick. He then looked up to see the light had gone out and Clear had stopped moving. He wanted to panic, but couldn't. He wanted to move, but couldn't. His body collapsed and his mind went blank. 

Smells were easy for Mink to identify, so when the smell of sex hit his nose he immediately woke. 

“Good morning, Mink-san,” Clear whispered.

Mink felt a hand on back of his head gently stroking and below him was a pair of pink eyes. Remembering what had happened the previous night Mink realized they hadn't moved at all. They were still on top of the table.

“What...happened? Are you alright?” Mink asked peeling himself from Clear. Cum had glued them together. 

“Yes...are you?” Clear answered sitting up, concern in his voice. 

Mink thought for a moment then nodded, “Yes, but you. That light...” 

Clear looked downward, his expression becoming dark, “I'm sorry I did that to you,” he said in shame. 

Mink moved to sit in the chair Clear had occupied the night before. He gave the robot a quizzical look. 

“Why apologize?” he asked. 

A blush spread across Clear. Mink could see it plainly crawl up the other's pale chest and light up his face. Clear was cute in a way most men weren't. Sitting on the table in his boots, an opened shirt, and nothing else made Mink want to hold him again. 

“My voice is a weapon. I...think...I might've used dye music on Mink-san,” Clear said closing his eyes tight, as if expecting an attack. 

Mink didn't fully understand all of Clear's abilities but he had basic knowledge of dye music. It made sense, Mink had lost control last night, he couldn't keep from passing out...as well as other things. But none of what happened was unwanted. 

“That doesn't bother me. I just want to make sure you're okay,” he said, “I thought you could seriously be hurt.” 

Clear opened his eyes, the blush still staining him, “No, my emotional system was out of sync...You reset it,” Clear explained. 

Mink tilted his head in confusion. Clear took that as a sign to continue. 

“My neck houses my most complex system. Dye music comes from my voice so when you began working on me it activated, but I was also resetting, um...” Clear struggled to find the right words, “I was resetting because of my emotions. Lately I'd been-”

“Stop,” Mink held up a hand. Clear coward a bit and closed his eyes again, “It doesn't matter. I don't need to understand everything,” he explained. “I just need to understand one thing,” he held up a finger, “What do you want out of this? Do you want this kind of relationship with me?” 

Clear opened his eyes wide, “Yes! I want to be with Mink-san! I want Mink-san to always be happy and to feel good!” he exclaimed. 

Mink smiled, “Then that is the kind of relationship we'll have,” he paused before adding, “As long as you let me make sure you're happy and feel good too. We equally give and take.”

Mink knew Clear's smiling eyes would now be the most important thing in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the image of guys naked but with boots on ;). I like to imagine Clear's neck lighting up like an Xbox error that shows there is something wrong. In this case Clear has been acting like he's happy while being terrified of being turned down again. So his emotions got out of sync and went erratic. And sex solves everything, so sex reset him cause this is smut and that's how it works. :D


End file.
